Powers
This page includes a list of all the abilities that have appeared in the series, Nanatsu no Taizai. Background Not much is known of these abilities or of its origins, but according to Ruin, all Holy Knights were imbued with magic that transcends human knowledge within their bodies. Dreyfus states the source of their abilities are drawn out from one's strong will, belief and experience. The Holy Knights of different kingdoms: Liones, Danafor and Camelot, etc., use their magical abilities to protect their people and lands from various threats. Description These abilities can be categorized into offensive, defensive and support skills in battle. These grant users various advantages and benefits when engaged in combat, however, there are drawbacks for using them. For example, Full Counter's inability to reflect indirect or normal attacks; Ruin's ability requires a unique staff's bell to make it work; Wall's instability when the user lose control of their emotions; Invasion's requirement of a long-range distance. List of Abilities *'Blaze': Grants the user the ability to generate and manipulate fire. Possessed by Cain. *'Break': A mysterious power with great destructive potential. Possessed by Dreyfus. *'Creation': An ability exclusive to the Giant Clan brought about by their deep connection with nature. It allows the user to control and shape the earth as they please. Possessed by Diane. *'Death': A power capable of killing foes by involving them with a black fog. Possessed by an unknown Holy Knight, borrowed through Helbram's Link. *'Disaster': An unknown ability. It can draw out the power of the sacred treasure Chastiefol. Possessed by King. *'Discriminate': An ability capable of describing other people's abitilies, like pointing their weaknesses. Possessed by an unnamed Holy Knight. *'Explosion': The power to generate and control explosions. Possessed by Guila. *'Full Counter': A power that completely counters any and all magical attacks; reflecting them back at the enemy with even greater force. However, it is useless against physical attacks. Possessed by Meliodas. *'Ice': A power that allows the user to generate and manipulate ice. Possessed by Gustav. *'Invasion': A power that imprisons an opponent within their own memories. It can also be used to invade the mind and manipulate memory. Possessed by Gowther. *'Link': A power that creates a magical link between anyone who allies themselves to the user by use of a conjured orb-like object. The user can call forth the powers and abilities of all those in contact with the orb. Possessed by Helbram. *'Location': An ability capable of tracking a person, regardless if his/her appearance is unknown. Possessed by an unnamed female Holy Knight. *'Snatch': An enigmatic power that enables the user to "rob" material objects without direct contact. Further, it allows the user to rob their opponent of their physical abilities, such as strength and speed. The stolen abilities are then added to the users own. Possessed by Ban. *'Tempest': A power that grants the user the ability to form and control violent, cyclonic winds. Possessed by Hauser. *'Thunderbolt': A power that allows the user to generate and manipulate lightning. Possessed by Gilthunder. *'Transparency': A power that makes the user invisible, though it does not erase their presence entirely. Possessed by Golgius. *'Vision: '''A power that enables the user to see into the future. Possessed by King Liones *'Wall: A power that forms a spherical, defensive barrier around the user. These barriers can also be used to entrap opponents. Possessed by Griamor. Unnamed Abilities *'''Dale's Ability: Dale, in his mutated form, possess the power to control poison and ice in a form of a breath attack. *'Elaine's Ability': Elaine possesses the power to control over nature and wind. She is also capable of reading the hearts of others, allowing her to know what they are thinking. *'Insect Manipulation': An ability that manipulate insects and use their highly destructive and corrosive poison for offensive purposes. Can be utilized for espionage and reconnaissance. Possessed by Friesia. *'Jericho's Ability': Jericho possesses techniques referred as Godspeed. *'Gravity Manipulation': An ability that allows the user to increasing gravity on their opponents at specific increments with maracas. Possessed by Marmas. *'Hypnosis/Illusion': An ability that hypnotizes and delude foes into believing that their comrades and allies are the user, which results in them battling each other. The bell on the user's staff is the source of that power. Possessed by Ruin. *'Threader's Ability': Threader possess a power that immobilizes foes with his malicious aura exerted referred as Overpower. *'Weinheidt's Ability': Weinheidt possesses the ability to create a realistic illusion himself to deceive enemies, as well as the ability to charge his arrows to shoot with more power. Unknown Abilities *'Aura Burst': An ability that allows the user to perform powerful energy waves with dual swords at the target. *'Bullet Squall': An ability that launches a torrential rain of bullet to deal area-of-effect damage. *'Death Breath': An ability that summons carnivorous ghosts which devours their enemies. *'Flick Stone': An ability that sends forth a massive avalanche of rocks towards targets. *'Inferno Incantation': An ability that produces and fires flames from the user's hands. Similar to Blaze. *'Plant Whip': An ability that summons a large plant which whips enemies with its numerous vines. *'Wind Shooter': An ability sends a succession of sharp winds towards a target. Miscellaneous *'Immortality': Grants the user immortality, bestowing upon them unrivaled regenerative abilities. Possessed by Ban. *'Levitation': An ability that grants objects and users to fly at will. *'Transformation': An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. Gallery Full Counter.png|Full Counter Ban using his power Snatch.png|Snatch Disaster.png|Disaster Gowther's power Invasion.png|Invasion Gilthunder defeating Northern Barbarians.png|Lightning Manipulation Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin.png|Hypnotic Illusion Transparency.png|Transparency Friesia using Storm Rondo.png|Insect Manipulation Griamor using Wall.png|Wall Link.png|Link Diane evades consecutive strikes from Hauser.png|Tempest Cain's power Blaze.png|Blaze Marmas using Gravity X10 on Diane.png|Gravity Manipulation Explosion.png|Explosion Holy Knights attack.png|Right to Left: Aura Burst, Inferno Incantation, Plant Whip, Bullet Squall, Wind Shooter, Death Breath and Flick Stone Helbram using Hail Bullet.png|Ice Dreyfus stop Ground Gladius with one sword.png|Break Threader using Overpower on Gowther.png|Overpower Trivia *All of the abilities' effects closely resemble the users' traits and personalities - for example: Ban's ability Snatch corresponds to his habit of stealing, Meliodas' Full Counter reflects his intention not to directly harm people, and Dreyfus' Break his ambition to become supreme and crushing anyone who stands in his way to supremacy. Category:Abilities